


try to picture me without you (but i can't)

by MissSugarPlum



Series: you're just a line in a song [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (also there's some goldenvibe if you're willing to squint), (i mean except for briefly but still), Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not beta-read, Tumblr Prompt, West family feels, bottom!len, iris is just concerned okay, len's not really in this one oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris narrows her eyes. “Is there another way I should be reacting to the news that my <i>best friend</i> is sleeping with a <i>criminal</i>?”</p><p>Barry bites his tongue, wisely refrains from sharing Cisco’s reaction, which was an exuberant <i>“Finally! Yeah buddy, get some!”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	try to picture me without you (but i can't)

**Author's Note:**

> For the anonymous prompt: _coldflash with joe being the supportive one and iris just being all bleh and icky about it._
> 
> Most of my other works don't feature a whole lot besides Barry and Len being cute and domestic with each other, so it was really fun for me to introduce characters I haven't had a lot of experience writing, and this prompt was especially fun because I love turning tropes on their head, so A+ prompting, anon!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Title from Fall Out Boy's Immortals)

“It’s really not that big a deal, Iris.”

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me about it sooner?”

 

Barry sighs, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he finishes his report with a flourish of his signature. He tosses the pen down, moves the folder off to the side of his desk, and looks back up at Iris’s angrily defensive pose. “Because I knew you’d react like this.”

 

“Like _what_?” Iris narrows her eyes. “Is there another way I should be reacting to the news that my _best friend_ is sleeping with a _criminal_?”

 

Barry bites his tongue, wisely refrains from sharing Cisco’s reaction, which was an exuberant _“Finally! Yeah buddy, get some!”_

 

(Of course, Cisco and Lisa had been dropping not-so-subtle hints for _months_ , telling him to stop with the awful flirting and just go for it.

 

He finally does, one late afternoon in November, battling it out in the middle of the street: he gets the upper hand, for once, pinning the other man to the ground, and just as he sees the other opening his mouth, probably to deliver some sort of awful pun, he leans down, and suddenly nothing in the world matters more than the fact that _he is kissing Leonard Snart_.

 

Cisco is smug about it for weeks, Caitlin adamantly Does Not want to know, and Lisa’s teasing has only gotten _worse_.)

 

Iris sighs at Barry’s lack of response. “Seriously, Barry. Snart is the worst kind of criminal—Captain Cold is your _nemesis_. How is any of this a good idea?”

 

“He’s not that bad,” Barry protests. “We have a deal, remember?”

 

Iris snorts, fingers flexing agitatedly against her own arm. “Yeah, and how has that gone for you? Is _Ferris Air_ ringing any bells?”

 

Barry flinches back slightly; the subject is still somewhat of a sore spot, for him and Len both, though they’ve talked extensively about it since.

 

Iris sees his reaction, and the victory in her eyes is plain to see, though it’s tempered slightly by concern. “I just don’t want to see you hurt, Barry,” she says softly. “And I can’t see this ending any other way.”

 

Barry thinks of three nights ago—

 

 _(the way Len let Barry run his fingers softly over every inch of his body, trace his way over every stroke of black ink covering his skin, press his lips to every old and faded scar, how he trembled and shook when Barry took his time with him, pressing fingers slowly into him, one by one, inch by inch, mouth a hot suction on him, tongue swirling languidly, over and over, the way his eyes shut tight when Barry finally entered him, unhurried and leisurely, how when Barry coaxed him into opening his eyes, they were sparkling brightly with so much unspoken emotion, how he surged up to slam his mouth against Barry’s in a frantic kiss, the way he let Barry slow it down, deliberate and sure, how he finally let go of his carefully crafted control, arching and moaning unashamedly at Barry’s ministrations_ _—_ _the way that, after it was all over, he curled into Barry’s embrace contentedly, lips pressed to the juncture of Barry’s shoulder and neck, whispered a short, sweet phrase that sent Barry’s heart soaring into the stratosphere)_

 

—thinks of trying to convince Iris differently.

 

Looks at the set of her shoulders, held taut, the whiteness of her knuckles, the tense purse of her lips, the apprehension and worry in her eyes, and wonders if it would do any good.

 

“Hey Bar,” calls a voice from the entryway to his lab, and Joe pokes his head in casually. “You get that report done for Singh?”

 

“Yeah,” Barry replies distractedly, tearing his gaze away from Iris’s unhappy form. “Yeah, I’ve got it here.” He sweeps the completed form into its folder, then holds it out as Joe steps into the lab to grab it.

 

“Great, thanks.” Joe turns to leave, then swings his head back around nonchalantly. “You and Snart’re still comin’ ’round for dinner later, yeah?”

 

Iris’s eyes almost pop out of her head, and Barry grins a little bit. “That’s the plan.”

 

Joe’s eyes turn hopeful, eager. “Snart still on dessert duty?”

 

Barry’s grin turns into full-on laughter. “ _Yes_ , Len is still doing dessert. Not that I should ruin the surprise, but... he made your favorite.”

 

Joe’s entire face lights up with an unholy glee. “Crème brûlée? Amazing. Sure I can’t ask him to move in, Bar?”

 

“ _Joe_.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles good-naturedly. “Alright, see you at seven.” He casts his gaze over to Iris, who looks like a vein is about to burst. “You okay, sweetie?”

 

“You _knew_?” she screeches at her father. “You knew about Barry and—and _him_?!”

 

“Found out by accident,” Joe mutters, and Barry grimaces at the reminder of that lovely incident. “Couple’a months ago.”

 

“And you’re _okay_ with this?” Iris’s eyes are wide, betrayed, and Joe sighs gustily. Barry watches curiously—it’s only been recently that Joe’s started to come around, and while he’s been ridiculously civil, even _nice_ , to Len, he’s never actually talked about it with Barry.

 

“It’s not like what I think is going to change either of their minds,” he points out, and when Iris doesn’t appear to be mollified in the least, Joe sighs again, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his head. “Look, Iris, I get where you’re coming from, I do, but... you need to see them together, before you make any final judgments. Barry is good for Snart, and Snart...” Joe glances at Barry, smiles. “ _Len_ is good for Barry, too.”

 

Barry stares in wonder at his father, completely blindsided—Joe’s support means so much more than he can ever say. “Joe,” he whispers, unable to articulate anything more.

 

Joe smiles again at Barry, warm and affectionate, then pats his daughter’s shocked form consolingly. “Come to dinner tonight,” he suggests gently. “You’ll see.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com/post/135402260693/vvvv-weird-prompt-buuuuuut-coldflash-with-joe).


End file.
